Two examples of patent publications related to distributing data over a computer network include the following: U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0259607, published Nov. 16, 2006 in the name of O'Neal et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0051051, published Mar. 13, 2003 in the name of O'Neal et al.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.